When light turns to darkness
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Sakura and Tenten get kidnapped by vampires to become their mates. After, they meet Hinata and Ino who were kidnapped for the same reason. Dark fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**My first SasukexSakura please review. I accept flames if you have a good reason for them. In this fic it starts with Tenten's and Sakura's pov and then goes to Sakura's.**

Sakura's bio: 16 years old. Tall, kind of goth. Very smart and good athlete. Loves: sports, reading, listening to music (rock an heavy metal). Hates: life(just kidding), preppy people, perverted guys, shopping. Knows how to fight. Met Tenten at 13. Been in and out of orphanages a lot. Works with Tenten in a restaurant.

Tenten's bio:17 years old. Tall, kind of goth. Excellent athlete. Hates: preps, shopping, pervs, annoying teachers. Loves: sports, listening to music( punk and heavy metal). Gets creeped out by really happy, loud people. Knows how to fight. Met Sakura at 14. Been in and out of orphanages a lot. Works with Sakura in a restaurant.

They live in an apartment in Konoha together.

Story….

Sakura were working at the restaurant. They liked working for three reasons. One, they only had night shifts. Two, when you waited tables you did it in two. Three, the uniform, if anything was a random shirt with the restaurant pin on it and black cargo pants.

They went to get the orders of two guys. One had spiked black hair and the other had long hair and white eyes (no points for figuring out who they are). They were currently being called by fangirls "Sasuke I love you,'' and "I love you Neji,''.

"So that's their names,'' thought Sakura. Based on their reactions, Sakura figured onyx eyes was Sasuke and white eyes was Neji.

When she and Tenten got to their table the guys didn't notice them and were mumbling about how annoying fangirls were. Sakura and Tenten hated it they had to wait on an order and they were already in bad moods.

"An order sometime today would be nice,'' Sakura snapped. She looked to Tenten who was obviously just as annoyed as her then looked to the obviously shocked boys.

"Were you talking to us?'' Sasuke asked.

"No, I was talking to the Easter bunny,'' Sakura said sarcastically. The guys grumbled and ordered.

When Sakura and Tenten were in the kitchen Sakura looked to Tenten and said "I bet if we just stood there we would have been standing there for about 3 hours,''. Tenten snickered.

When they went out the guys asked for their names (their pins don't say it). "Why should we tell you?" asked Tenten. This really surprised the guys. "Are you going to eat or gawk all night?'' asked Tenten.

When their shift was over they changed in the bathroom. Sakura was wearing faded green camou pants with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a brown t-shirt. Tenten was wearing navy blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "if you have something to say don't say it'' (I know, stupid phrase).

"So what do think of those guys?'' asked Sakura.

"You mean the god-wanna-be one and two?'' asked Tenten.

"Yep,''.

"I think they belong in a mental institution,".

Sakura laughed at this.

Suddenly a bunch of drunk dudes showed up and asked 'you girls wanna go somewhere and have some fun?" one of them asked.

"No thanks,'' Sakura told them.

'To bad,'' the guy said and they lunged for them. Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes and had the guys down in 30seconds.

'Idiots,'' Sakura mumbled. With that they walked home, unknowing to them they were being followed.

_Guys pov…_

_"What do you think of them?" asked Sasuke after the girls were in their apartment._

_"I think we found our mates," Neji replied then added 'I like the brunette,''._

_'I like pinkie,'' Sasuke told him 'were getting them tomorrow,''._

_With that they leaped into the darkness._


	2. I want you

**Sorry for the wait.**

Sakura turned on the t.v to see if anything good was on. She decided on a news channel because everything else was soaps.

"In other news four people have been mysteriously killed. The cause of death has not been found but there are bite marks on the people's necks,''.

"What's the story?" asked Tenten, coming in.

"The usual, some people got killed, bite marks, blah blah blah,'' Sakura replied unfazed even though the deaths were almost in her area.

In truth, they owed their stay in Konoha to the deaths. Because of them so many people that Sakura and Tenten got a really cheep place for their apartment.

"Any new messages besides the one from that stalker Lee?'' Sakura asked.

After checking Tenten replied "no,''. The rest of the night was uneventful.

The next morning did their regular Saturday routine (if you can't guess what day it is you are unexplainably dull). First, they slept in till 8:30 (they're morning people) then they skateboarded to the gym where they played basketball (Tenten won by 2).

Then they went to the mall for a slurpy (they already showered for you hygiene worried people). Then they went for their once-a-week afternoon shift at the restaurant which was very boring then went to eat. Finally, they went to rent a movie.

They chose "The messenger". They have already seen it a lot but it was one of the only movies in the store that didn't make them extremely bored.

"When they went out of the stores they heard two voices say "hey girls, remember us?''.

"Here we go again,'' Sakura thought thinking it was a couple of drunkies. Her theory proved to be wrong when Sasuke and Neji emerged from the shadows.

"You're the jerks from the restaurant,'' she placed them "Sasuke and Neji right?''.

"Yes and yes and your Sakura and Tenten. We heard people call you,'' Sasuke told them.

"What do you want?'' Tenten asked.

"First, guess who we are,'' Neji told them, flashing his fangs.

"You're the dudes who cause the deaths,'' Sakura placed them "so what do you want with us?''.

"How come your not afraid of us?" asked Sasuke.

"If you wanted to kill us you already would have done so,'' Sakura answered "now answer the question,''.

Sasuke and Neji smirked "we want you to become our mates," Sasuke told them.

Sakura exchanged looks with Tenten and said "no,''.

"You don't have a choice," Sasuke told them. Then he and Neji neared the girls.

Practically the same thing happened with Tenten so I'll just stick to Sakura.

Sasuke lunged for Sakura but she easily dodged and pushed him back. When Sasuke regained his ground he pinned Sakura to a wall. Sakura squirmed so Sasuke would hold her arms more firmly. When he did she quickly lifted her legs and kicked him stomach.

She looked to Tenten was doing good so she looked back. Sasuke was right next to her. He grabbed her wrist and said "you should pay more attention,''.

Sakura smirked and twisted his arm back. He winced in pain then pinned both of her arms above her. "You know how to fight,'' he commented.

"Thanks I never knew that,'' she replied sarcastically.

"We'll just to stop that attitude pinky,'' he told her.

"Congratulations, you know what colours are,'' she remarked sarcastically.

He chuckled "your feisty, I like it,''. Getting closer he added 'I also like this,''. He apparently tried to kiss her.

She realized what he was doing and jerked her head away, accidentally exposing her neck while doing so. He took advantage of it and sunk his fangs into it. She fell limp and fell. He caught her and whispered 'your mine whether you like it or not,''.


	3. Their are others

Sakura woke up the next day on a soft bed. She looked at her watch which had made a rash on her arm and read 8:00 am( it was digital). "Where am I,'' she wondered then she remembered last night and assumed she was in Sasuke's room.

She tried the door which was locked then went for a window. She opened it and tried to climb out when a hand caught her and she heared "trying to escape my cherry blossom?''.

She turned to see Sasuke and said "First, I'm not yours and second-. She was caught off by Sasuke's lips crashing on hers.

"Yes you are,'' he informed her and went for another kiss. Knowing what he was going to do, she kept her mouth shut. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. When she refused he tried to force them open but failed. He put his hands up her shirt and trailed kisses down her neck. She pushed him away and said 'stop''. At least she tried to but was cut off by him kissing her and putting his tongue in her mouth.

He licked everything. When he took his tongue out he pushed her closer and trailed kisses down her neck. She cringed in pain when he bit her neck and licked the blood that came out. He told her "your blood is better then I thought,''. He left her saying "there's a shower in the bathroom, clean clothes are in there,'. 'When your done,'' he continued 'go down the hall and turn right and if you try to escape you'll regret it,''. Sakura could swear she saw a look of pleasure in his eyes while he said it.

When she finished showering she looked at the clothes Sasuke had for her. It was a strapless black dress that showed most of her legs. "Yeah right,'' she thought and wore her old clothes.

When she was in the hall she was Tenten. "Hey,'' Sakura greeted her. When they finished their greetings (Tenten was in her old clothes) they turned and saw a blonde haired girl and a girl with white eyes. They were both wearing the dress except the girl with white eyes had hers down to her ankles.

'So you're the new mates,'' the blonde spoke up "I'm Ino and she's Hinata, I'm the mate of a lazy ass named Shikamaru and Hinata's the mate of an loud blonde named Naruto,''.

"She and Naruto have something in common,'' mumbled Tenten in a tone only Sakura could hear.

"So they made you wear those?'' questioned Sakura.

"No, I usually wear stuff like this anyway,'' Ino told them.

"I-I was g-going to b-but Naruto-kun i-is really nice a-and gave me a-a longer o-one,'' stuttered Hinata.

"The slut meets the shy,'' thought Sakura.

"So who are you and who is your mate?'' asked Ino.

"Sakura and Sasuke,'' Sakura mumbled.

"Tenten and Neji,'' Tenten mumbled.

Ignoring the tone, Ino said "I was taken here two weeks ago and Hinata got here about a week ago, I was wondering when you would come,''.

'So we were expected?'' asked Sakura.

'Yep, for some reason they all wanted mates at about the same time,'' Ino told them "anyway let's go now,'' as they started walking.

'Took you long enough,'' the guy that appeared to be Shikamaru said annoyed. Sakura scanned the room and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

'How come you didn't get them the outfit?'' Naruto asked Sasuke.

"We did but apparently they didn't wear it,'' Sasuke told him with a hard look to them.

Sakura inwardly smirked, if he thought he could control her he was wrong.

"So when did you guys get here?'' asked Naruto.

"You mean when they stalked us and went to us like drunkies?'' asked Sakura. Chuckling, he nodded "last night,''.

"Where did you come from?''

'Konoha,''

"Holy, Sasuke and Neji, we had to go to Suna to get ours,'' complained Naruto.

"You didn't have to, that's where you usually go to feed and Shikamaru was to lazy to tell you different,'' Sasuke informed him.

"Teme,''.

"Dobe,''

"Stupid,''

"Retard,''

"Your both stupid now shut up,'' Sakura yelled. All eyes went to her. Awkwardly, Sakura asked "do you have any food we can have?''.

Shikamaru nodded 'yes, Ino show them,''.

'But come right back,'' Sasuke added.

When they came back Sakura told them 'you have a lot of noodles,''.

"That's ramen and it's the best stuff ever,'' Naruto declared.

'So what are we doing for the time being?'' Tenten asked.

"Watching a movie,'' Ino told them.

"As long as it's not a sappy love story,'' Tenten said.

"It's not,'' Neji assured her.

The seating went like this: Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto (big surprise). It was a horror movie.

By mid-movie Ino and Hinata were clinging to their mate's arms and Sakura and Tenten were extremely bored. Sakura put her hand in her side pocket and felt two objects, her wallet and her ipod. Sakura smirked and motioned to Tenten for her to do the same.

Together they crawled back a bit to listen to their ipods.

When the movie was over their mates dragged them back to their rooms. "Why didn't you watch the movie?'' asked Sasuke.

"Your choice of movies is really dull,'' she informed him.

"Really? We choose a less scary one for you,'' Sasuke said.

Sasuke took off his shirt and looked at Sakura's expression. She didn't know how to respond so she acted as if he had his shirt on. 'Get in bed,'' he commanded. After receiving a 'you're the stupidest person ever' look from Sakura he added 'I bit you so you sleep like a normal vampire,''.

"Which is how much?'' she asked.

"About four hours in the day and don't deny your tired,''

'I won't lie,''

'Now get in bed,''

'I'd rather sleep on the floor,'' she told him.

He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her down on the bed "when I tell you what to do do it,'' he commanded. While saying that he wrapped his arms around her waist and intertwined their legs so she couldn't move. Giving up, she let sleep overcome her.


	4. Get the right information

**Important read!**

_2,000 years ago there was three superior species: Vampires, humans, and sumuners. I'm assuming you know about humans so I'll skip them._

_Vampires are a viscous species. As you know they suck blood but they can go out in the sun but they take on a human form and lose their abilities. Most of the species is male._

_Sumuners are beings that can control the elements (they summon lightning so no they don't wait for a storm). The only visible difference from humans is that they have a tattoo that can't be copied by humans or vampires on the back of their left shoulder and if they can't control their magical abilities, sparks come out of their hair when their mad. Mostly female._

_History,_

_Since it wasn't likely for a female vampire to be born, male vampires had to get mates from other species. They liked to choose sumuners because of two reasons about their blood, a) it was a lot better then human blood in almost every way thinkable and b) they had a never ending supply of it. So they could go for the rest of their lives without ever having to feed again and still be satisfied._

_After a while humans got mad about the killings and tried to stop the vampires but couldn't. So instead of killing the vampires they killed their favourite mates, sumuners. Also, sumuners were starting to resist vampires and the vampires got mad and killed them. Fleeing for their lives, they blended in among the humans._

_Humans gained more knowledge about the weaknesses of vampires and got a surprising new amount of warriors so vampires went into hiding. The humans assumed both species were extinct so it became a myth._

_Why am I telling you this? Tenten and Sakura are sumuners. They're not good at controlling their powers resulting from the lack of practise they have since they don't have any place to practise but they're pretty good considering that. They excel in lightning and are learning water stuff, so far they can move it a bit, breath underwater, and swim better then most._

Back to the story…

Sakura woke up the way her and Sasuke went to sleep. She tried to get out of the grip Sasuke had in her in but failed. Sasuke started to wake up but instead of getting up like Sakura hoped he put her closer so she could feel his chest through her shirt.

"Sasuke let me go,'' she stated as calmly as she could.

He started to kiss her neck and mumbled in between kisses "why…should…I?''

"Because your creeping me out and I want to get up,'' she told him, annoyed.

After a lot of persuading, she got him to stop.

"Are you going to wear the dress I gave you?'' Sasuke asked.

'No, (for those of you going, ew she's wearing her old clothes again, shut up) and about the dress, PERV!'' she told him and went to the bathroom and locked the door before he could respond.

When she got out Sasuke was waiting with an impatient look on his face.

"Hey, be grateful I don't wear makeup,'' she told him flatly.

When Sasuke got out (the door was locked) she asked him "is there a library near here?''.

After receiving a weird look she added "I like reading,''.

'There's one near here, Shikamaru will take you,'' he told her with a glare like look that Sakura couldn't figure out why he gave it.

Later..

"I can't believe were going to a stupid lib'' Ino started but stopped after receiving a murderous look from Sakura and Tenten.

'I can't believe I'm stuck taking you,'' complained Shikamaru.

At the library…

Shikamaru was sitting at a bench a ways from them.

'Hinata,'' Sakura asked "if you're a human and Neji's a vampire how come you have the same eyes?''.

"B-because,'' stuttered Hinata "h-hundreds of y-years ago mine and N-neji's clans' w-were fighting a s-sumuner and s-she s-summoned a s-special l-lightning that was s-supposed to k-kill them b-but it went in t-their eyes s-so i-it made them l-like that,''.

"You don't actually believe that?'' asked Ino " everyone knows sumuners are a stupid myth,''.

'So were vampires and look what happened,'' Tenten stated, temper getting up. Sakura gave her a nudge and a warning look before lightning came out her hair.

Ino obviously didn't catch this and it was uncertain it was uncertain if Hinata did as Ino asked "so what books do you want?''.

Sakura looked around and saw and old looking book called "the traits of vampires''. "This looks interesting,'' she informed them, taking the book out.

She opened to a section titled "mates'' and read it out loud "when in a group, vampires tend to find mates at the same time,''.

'Well that explains getting all of us within two weeks,'' Tenten analyzed.

"It also says,'' Sakura continued "vampires are very protective over what they think is there's, so in other wards their mates, so they when they bite them, they place a mark on their left upper-arm. This let's them find their distinct scent so they can always find them. This can only be taken off by another mate with their mark put on about the same time as yours,''

"It can only be taken off when it has 'aged" enough, you know when it turns red,'' Sakura finished. All of them looked at their shoulders and sure enough, the marks were there. Ino's was red, Hinata's was turning red, and Sakura's and Tenten's were an orange color.

"Hey we can take ours off Hinata,'' Ino stated excitedly.

"Don't do it yet,'' warned Sakura "they'll get mad and put it on again,''.

After they got their books after that and left with Shikamaru.


	5. Use what time you have

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

"Alright we have to go hunt,'' Sasuke announced to all the girls as the guys got up.

"What are we supposed to do while your gone?'' Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Awe, your going to miss us, how sweet,'' Neji replied with a huge smirk.

"You wish!'' Tenten snapped, receiving a shove from Sakura as a warning to control her temper.

"Your going to stay here and behave like good little mates until we get back,'' Neji told her, smirk going bigger, if possible.

"Drop dead,'' Sakura and Tenten told him in unison.

Sasuke, now smirking to said "bye,''. Then turning serious he added "don't even think of escaping,''.

"I make no promises,'' Sakura informed him, she wasn't planning to actually escape-yet but she wanted to see his reaction when she said it to him.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her and grabbing her wrists. He gave her a really hard warning look and warned her "do and seriously regret it,''.

Completely unfazed by his look, she looked him directly in the eye and said "I might, probably not,''.

His grip on her wrists tightened and she felt his anger grow. Still, she wasn't scared of it. He was going to say something but Shikamaru called over, "are you coming Sasuke, or are you going to continue your troublesome argument?''.

Sasuke slowly let go of her wrists and went out, saying "don't try anything,'' as he went.

When the guys were gone, Sakura looked over to Ino and asked while rubbing her wrists, "how long are they gone for?''.

"Usually about a few hours,'' Ino answered.

"And you've never tried escaping?'' asked Sakura in disbelief.

"We have, but they bolt the door shut when they go,'' Ino told them.

Sakura and Tenten gave her a "your stupid'' look and Sakura asked "have you tried a window?''.

"Eww, I'd get dirty,'' wailed Ino.

"You're the most pathetic person I've met in my life,'' Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Then Sakura announced "I think we should make an escape plan,''.

Everyone nodded so she picked up a piece of paper and a pen she swiped and announced "First, we should wait till mine and Tenten's marks can come off,''.

"Oh and Ino,'' Tenten spoke up "if you tell anyone about this I'll personally see it that you never say anything again,''.

"Ok, I won't,'' mumbled Ino, then asked "where are we going to do it at?".

Sakura thought for a minute then spoke up "Ino, I think I've finally found a use for you,''.

"What?" the other girls (yes, even Hinata) asked with completely shocked expressions.

Then Ino realized why they were shocked and put in "hey, I'm not useless,''.

"That's what you think,'' mumbled Tenten.

"Enough,'' announced Sakura, then added "Ino, your going to beg Shikamaru into taking us into a mall around here. If he asks why just tell him that Tenten and I still have our wallets. We'll take a long time then the next time-

"Can't we just go once?'' asked Tenten.

"Because,'' continued Sakura "the first time we can purchase disguises and have them held there so we can just go, get them, and be gone the next time, and secondly, if we take a long time the first time, they wont suspect anything the second time so we'll have more time,''.

Continuing, she looked to Ino and said "you'll make him take us the next day, just tell him we missed a lot of shops,''.

After thinking for another minute she said "we'll rent two cars the fist time so they'll be ready to go the second time, in case your wondering "why two'' it's so Tenten and I can go back to Konoha and Ino and Hinata can go back to Suna, once we take care of things back there, quickly,'' looking at Ino while she said it.

"After that we'll drive to Tokyo to the airport, now where should we go?''.

"M-my uncle h-has a place in M-mist,'' Hinata said (pretend Mist was as far away from where they were as Canada is from Asia).

"Thanks Hinata, can you drive?'' Sakura asked her, Hinata nodded "good, then you'll be the one driving the whole way,''.

"Why can't I drive?'' Ino asked.

"Because you'll likely stop at every shopping place on the way,'' Sakura snapped.

"Where will we get the money?'' Ino asked.

Sakura smiled "in my wallet I have a bank account to a treasury my parents left me when I was born, it has $1,000,000 in it,''.

"What about the marks?'' Tenten asked.

"We'll take them off at the mall,'' Sakura told her, then taking in a deep breath said "remember, not one word of this and no action toward it until I inform you it's time.

For the rest of the night they read.

When the boys came…

"I'm going to have ramen,'' Naruto announced.

"Don't leaches just have blood?'' Sakura asked.

"First it's vampires, and second, we can have human food but it doesn't do anything to us,'' Sasuke told her, then smirking said 'if it did, Naruto would be the size of a whale,''.

"I heard that!'' yelled Naruto from the kitchen.

After that they watched a movie (same seating order as before) which Sakura and Tenten made sure up to their standards. By the end of the movie Hinata fainted and Shikamaru's arm was numb from Ino.

"Wimp,'' Sakura called a very pale Ino.

"Your starting to be like teme,'' Shikamaru told her.

"How so?'' asked Sakura.

'You both like to pick on the blonde of your gender,'' he answered.

Afterwards each vampire took their mate back to their room.

Turning to Sasuke, Sakura said "honestly, I fell more sorry for Shikamaru then Ino,''.

Sasuke smirked. The bedroom incident was the same as last night.


	6. When the worst happens

Sakura looked out the window of Sasuke's room longingly. Outside the window was a forest. She loved going for walks in the forest. It was really peaceful away from the stresses of life. Plus, she loved animals.

When she was little, they were sometimes her only friends. She had learned what their sounds meant (e.g. _it's ok to come near me, hi, seriously_, etc) and had learned how to make a lot of their sounds. One of her old friends called her 'animal speaker'.

"Miss freedom?" Sasuke asked, coming to stand beside her.

Sakura shrugged "I like walking through the forest,''.

Sasuke was surprised at this answer. He thought she would be one of those city obsessed girls.

"Can we take Tenten and walk through the forest?" Sakura asked, breaking his train of thought.

* * *

An hour later everyone was walking through the forest.

"Eeek!'' Ino squealed, causing everyone to look at her.

"What?'' everyone asked in unison.

"I stepped in mud!'' she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Ino got mud on her sacred foot,'' Tenten said sarcastically, making everyone (besides Ino) laugh.

Sakura looked down and saw a tarantula. She picked it up and pocked Tenten to get her attention. She showed Tenten the tarantula and whispered something to her.

Tenten nodded to her and turned to Ino and asked "do you like spiders?''.

"Ew no, they give me the creeps,'' Ino complained.

"Then you won't like this,'' Sakura told her, showing her the spider and letting it crawl down her arm to her hand (I'm talking about Sakura's arm).

Ino screamed and hid behind Shikamaru as everyone else laughed.

"I'm done now,'' Sakura reassured Ino.

After a while Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked "can you do any animal sounds?''.

Sasuke smirked and gave a low growl.

"I meant an actual animal,'' Sakura informed him.

"Well what can you do?" Sasuke asked.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk as she made a sound that sounded exactly like a wolf.

"Wow Sakura, that was amazing!'' complimented Naruto.

They passed by a river and Ino screeched about getting wet and Sakura had an urge to make the water rise and fall on Ino but she held herself back.

Ino turned and grabbed Shikamaru's and Hinata's arms and said "were going,'' as she started to drag them back.

"Er, bye,'' Naruto told them as he rushed back to Hinata.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten were talking about who knows what when they fell back first in the mud.

The guys took one look at them and started laughing.

Tenten and Sakura exchanged nods and took their mates' arms and shoved them in the mud.

Sakura and Tenten started running and kept running until they were sure that the guys weren't still bent on getting them back.

When the guys caught up with them and they started to head back. They stopped at the river again when they saw a deer was drowning in the river and was in rapids so it couldn't get out. Without realizing what they were doing, Sakura and Tenten made the water rise up around the deer and put it back on land.

After they realized what they did they both thought the same thing "OH MY GOD!''.

They exchanged scared looks and started running.

"If we can make it past the rapids we can jump in the water and swim away,'' Sakura told herself.

Unfortunately, since the boys were already close, they easily caught Sakura and Tenten. Instinctively, Sasuke and Neji ripped off the back of Sakura's and Tenten's shirts and sure enough, there were the sumuner's marks.

"How long were you planning to keep these hidden?'' demanded Sasuke.

"As long as we could,'' Sakura told him.

Surprisingly, Sasuke smirked and looked over to Neji and said "well this makes hunting easier now doesn't it,''.

"Yep, no more listening to Naruto complain about how humans don't taste like ramen,'' Neji agreed, now also smirking.

Sakura was building up the lightning inside her to try to get away but Sasuke stopped her and whispered "I wouldn't do that,''.

Apparently Tenten had tried the same thing because Sakura heard Neji say "don't even think about it,''.

Sasuke obviously didn't like Sakura ignoring him and jerked him towards him saying "If I were you I would control the lightning that comes when your angry,''.

"If it helps me get away from you I'm fine with it,'' Sakura snapped.

Sasuke raised his hand as if to strike her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it back.

As she was doing this, Tenten caught on and did the same to Neji's arm.

Together, they ran towards the river.

"Almost there,'' Sakura thought hopefully.

Suddenly she felt a pressure point being hit in her neck and darkness surrounded her as she heard Sasuke say "you can't get away,''.


	7. When all hope fades

When Sakura woke up she found that she was in Sasuke's room. She looked at her ruined top. "Looks like you got me to wear the dress Sasuke, but not the way you want,'' she thought.

She went to the bathroom and put the dress over her pants. She walked out into the hallway and saw Tenten coming out with the dress on over her pants. Sometimes it scared Sakura on how much they were alike.

"Isn't it great to be back?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes,'' Tenten responded with the same sarcasm.

"I never did ask you on how Neji was,'' Sakura told her.

"Well he's arrogant, rude, acts like everything he says should be done without question, and keeps talking about fate,'' Tenten replied, obviously enjoying that she got to complain about him.

"Sasuke's the same except scratch the last part,'' Sakura told her "well let's go,'' she added. They walked down the hallway.

As they went to the living room Sakura tried to go directly to where Hinata was, ignoring Sasuke but Sasuke caught her wrist and dragged her down beside him.

Shikamaru asked "Sakura, that tattoo, are you-

"Yes I'm a sumuner and so is Tenten,'' Sakura told him.

Shikamaru turned pale, Naruto looked like he was going to faint, Hinata did faint for a few seconds and Ino looked stunned and started "I thought they were a stupid myth,''.

"So are vampires,'' Sakura told her.

"Why didn't you tell us?'' Naruto asked.

"Now let me think about that,'' started Sakura sarcastically "if we told everyone we thought was decent we'd be dead in a week,''.

"How come you and Neji don't look surprised Sasuke?'' Shikamaru asked.

"We already knew,'' Sasuke told him.

"How come you told them instead of us?'' Ino asked.

"If we had our way they wouldn't know,'' Tenten answered, glaring at Neji.

Trying to avoid a fight Hinata asked "w-what c-can you d-do?''.

Sakura looked surprised "you want to see us do stuff?'' Hinata nodded. Sakura shrugged and looked to Tenten who nodded. They snapped their fingers and lightning came out. On bolt came close to Sasuke who jumped back and said "watch it!''.

"Sorry it slipped,'' Sakura told him, trying not to laugh.

"Can you do anything together?'' Shikamaru asked.

"Yep,'' Sakura told him. Sakura and Tenten looked into each other's eyes and lightning came out of both sets.

"Wow that's really good!'' Ino exclaimed and almost everyone nodded.

"It isn't that good,'' Neji commented softly.

Tenten looked to him and snapped "well let's see your trick then,''.

Getting no response she smirked and said "that's what I thought,".

"We have to go hunting now,'' announced Shikamaru, getting up.

"Teme aren't you coming?'' Naruto asked Sasuke, noticing he wasn't coming.

"Don't need to,'' Sasuke told him as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to his room.

Sakura gave a look of fear to Ino and Hinata as she disappeared into the hallway.

When they entered his room he pinned her to the wall and commanded "hold still,".

Sakura gritted her teethe to keep from screaming as he sunk his teeth into her.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke stopped and asked "like that?''

"Oh I just love being used as a fountain,'' she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," he told her "you'll be doing it for the rest of your life,"

"Oh joy,'' she said sarcastically.

With that they left to the living room. Sakura saw that Tenten, Neji, and everyone else (excluding Naruto and Shikamaru) were already there.

"So how was your first time being used as a fountain?'' Sakura asked Tenten as she sat down next to her.

"Oh lovely,'' Tenten answered sarcasticly.

They exchanged a look and checked their marks, there were orange.

For the next little while Sakura and Tenten listened to their ipods, Neji and Sasuke talked, and Ino and Hinata talked about god knows what and god who cares?

Then when Naruto and Shikamaru came back they watched a movie. It was so scary that Sakura and Tenten were actually interested.

When it was over Hinata and Ino fainted and if there is a stage passed numb, Shikamaru's arm was it.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and asked "how come the movies get scarier each time?''.

"We want to see how much you and Tenten can handle,'' he answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well you have a long way to go,'' she answered then asked "what will you do when you find out?''.

"Keep it there,''

"When will you consider it all we can handle?''

"When you cling to our arms in fear,''

Sakura called him a pervert and then she and Tenten walked to the kitchen.

They finished making a salad when Sasuke and Neji walked in.

"What now?'' questioned Sakura.

"Were still hungry,'' Sasuke told her.

"Were not slabs of meat,'' she told him.

"No but your close,'' she told him.

"Screw off!'' Tenten told Neji as he neared her.

"Only if you do the screwing,'' Neji told her with a smirk.

By now both girls were mad so sparks were coming out of their hair. Neji and Sasuke each pulled out a necklace with a weird design.

"Oh my god it's a necklace!'' exclaimed Sakura sarcastically.

"Yes and as long as we have these your lightning can't effect us,'' Neji told her.

"We'll see,'' snapped Tenten as she trusted lightning at them.

Neji lifted the amulet and the lightning absorbed into it.

Tenten had a shocked face as Sasuke added "and with your water techniques, we know you need a lot of water and you need to be near it so,''

He continued as he neared Sakura and whispered in her ear "as far as powers go your as helpless as a human,''.

He bit into the flesh of her neck. She cringed as he sunk his fangs deeper and deeper.

When he was finished, not wanting to have a repeat of the last two nights, she ran back in Sasuke's room, took a pillow, and dropped on the floor.

"What are you doing?'' Sasuke asked as he came in.

Sakura looked up and told him "I told you I'd rather sleep on the floor,''.

Sasuke responded by scooping her up and dumped her onto the bed next to him. He wrenched off her top and dumped it on the floor so she only had her bra on her upper half.

He started painfully sucking and kissing in the newly shown cleavage.

When he was done he asked "like that?''

"No,'' she said.

"Well do something stupid like that again and I'll do it again,'' he told her then putting his mouth up to her ear whispered "personally, I hope you do,''.

After that he pulled her close and they fell asleep


	8. when you've had enough

When Sakura was in the shower she recapped everything that has happened and analyzed everyone- Sasuke- cold, selfish, greedy, and strong, the "think I'm all that" type.

Neji- basically another version of Sasuke but according to Tenten talks about fate.

Shikamaru- lazy, easy going, complains a lot, easy to persuade.

Naruto- the nicest of the vamps, likes ramen-A LOT, fights with Sasuke, acts immature sometimes, funny

Ino- the slutty "doesn't want to get her hands dirty" type, likes getting her opinion heard

Hinata- shy, very nice, let's Ino walk all over her but probably is ok with it.

Tenten- best friend, according to other's a lot like Sakura, easily speaks her mind without fear of the consequences.

After Sakura got out her and the girls got something to eat and she and Tenten convinced Shikamaru to take to an electric shop to get rechargers for their ipods. Unfortunately that also meant bringing Ino along and that meant stopping at a clothing store along the way. Hinata also wanted to stop at a jewellery store so they stopped there.

By the time they got back it was hunting time for the guys so that meant it was time for Sakura and Tenten to be the Red Cross.

"Let's get this over with,'' Sakura told Sasuke as he neared her in his room.

"So your finally adjusting to this,'' Sasuke congratulated her.

"Like I have a choice,'' she replied sarcastically.

Later on…

They were all in the living room when Tenten whispered something to Sakura. Sakura nodded and Tenten walked over to where Neji and Sasuke were.

"What is it?'' Neji asked suspiciously.

"Do you guys have a place for us to train?'' Tenten asked.

The guys exchanged looks and Neji nodded, got up and gestured for the Tenten and Sakura (who was watching) to follow him.

He led them into an open room that was about the size of a classroom.

For the next while Sakura and Tenten trained. When they were finished the guys came to meet them.

"How did you know we were done?'' Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gestured towards a hole in the wall. "Why didn't I see that before?'' Sakura silently questioned as she told Sasuke "stalker''.

Sasuke smirked as he put his hand around her waist and led her out. She tried to shake it off but found that he did not want to move it.

Then it was time for their daily movie. This time Sasuke was very persistent in trying to get Sakura close to him. He put his arm around her shoulders but she jerked it off. His impatience kicked in and he took her with both off his hands and dragged her to him.

"Disobedient mate?'' Neji teased Sasuke. Sakura looked over to where Neji had Tenten on his waist and had an arm around her. By the looks of it she wasn't enjoying this anymore then Sakura was.

Sasuke jerked Sakura to the front of him and put his arms around her. As Sakura struggled to get out of his hold he nuzzled her neck and whispered "that's pointless,''.

In the middle of the movie Sasuke whispered to her " I bet I can make you jump,''.

Sakura was caught up in the movie and didn't hear him, or at least didn't pay that much attention to it so she didn't respond. Sasuke smirked and put a cold hand up the back her shirt. She jumped and his smirk widened as he continued to move his hand higher into her shirt until he met with her bra. Surprisingly, he didn't unhook it but started painfully rubbing her back.

Sakura decided that the best thing to do was ignore it. That was getting harder as he was trying to get a reaction from her. She focussed all her attention on the movie but had enough when his hand started to slowly unhook her bra. She turned around and pushed his hand out of her shirt.

He smirked with satisfaction as he pulled her close again and nibbled her neck.

Finally, the movie was over and they got up. Sakura immediately went over to where the other girls were huddled.

Rubbing her neck she complained "my neck is never going to feel the same,''.

"I know what you mean, who new vampires were such pervs?'' Tenten asked with a disgusted face.

"Naruto i-is nice t-to m-me,'' stated Hinata.

"Shikamaru does stuff to me but I don't complain,'' Ino put in.

"Well Naruto's nice and well Ino, no comment,'' Sakura told them.

"Are you girls done yet?'' Sasuke asked.

"Almost,'' Sakura yelled back from the other side of the room.

She gestured to Tenten for them to check their marks. They were FINALLY READY!

Ino almost squealed but Sakura silenced her as the impatient guys got up to get them. The last word Sakura whispered to them was "tomorrow,''.

"Enjoy the movie?'' Sasuke asked Sakura when they were sitting up in the bed.

"The movie yes, you no,'' she answered.

"I know you liked it,'' Sasuke told her with a smirk.

"You wish,'' she told him as she lied down in the bed and tried to sleep

For the moment she would have no such luck. Sasuke put his arm under her and flipped her so she would face him. "What are you-?'' Sakura started asking as he pressed his lips against hers. Since her mouth was open his tongue was free to go in.

His tongue darted inside her mouth, claiming every bit as his. He only stopped when she couldn't breath. He tried to proceed to take her top off but she stops him.

Impatiently he announces "you have two options, one- you let me take it off and two- I rip it off,''.

Hesitantly, Sakura lets him take her top off. "Good girl,'' he told her smirking.

He starts rubbing her chest and back really hard. She starts groaning from the pain.

"Sasuke...stop,'' she tries to say.

Sasuke ignores her and takes his shirt off and starts to trail kisses down her neck. He stops at her bra and proceeds to take it off when Sakura stops him. "Stop it!'' she pleads.

Satisfied with his accomplishments, he surprisingly finally stops.

* * *

The next day Sakura and the other girls get Shikamaru to take them to the mall. I would get into it but it would probably put you to sleep. Basically they get their disguises and, and cars without a hitch.

They also got new clothes for the next day, Sakura wore a black shirt with red sleeves and black cargo pants, Tenten wore a shirt that said "if you take over the world I'll go to a different planet,'' with navy blue jeans, Ino wore a purple tank top with a white miniskirt, and Hinata wore a black t-shirt with a long brown skirt.

"How'd you get money for those?'' questioned Sasuke while throwing a suspicious glance to Shikamaru.

"A little advice,'' Sakura told him "if you ever come to a situation where you have to search people, get someone else to do it,''.

The girls decided that they would make a really good meal today. They had Ceaser Salad, Mac and Cheese, and Baked Alaska. While they were eating the guys were brought in by the aroma.

"Holy jumping ramen!'' exclaimed Naruto.

"S-sakura d-did most o-of it,'' Hinata pointed out.

Sasuke glanced surprised at Sakura. She just shrugged saying "when you grow up with over seven different step parents, you have to know how to cook,''.

The guys helped themselves to the food and soon it was gone.

"Greedy bastards,'' Sakura thought.

The last thought in her head before she slept was "I can't wait until tomorrow,''.

**Well that's this chapter, I'll need at least 11 reviews to continue**.


	9. the end

The next day they got Shikamaru to take them to the mall again. They went to the store where their outfits were and changed into them outfits, then they took off each other's marks.

"Alright,'' announced Sakura "the cars are outside, I called yesterday and it's ok if they're dropped off at the Tokyo airport,''.

Taking a deep breath she continued " if the boys find us either don't talk at all or change your vice, you can't risk talking to them regularly. Only run or fight when you know 100 that they know who you really are and Hinata, try not to stutter,'' Looking at Ino and Hinata she said "this will be the last time we see you till the airport so remember, go to Suna, get only necessities and go to the airport, and Ino no shopping, I mean it,''.

With that they went out an exit to where they're cars were, they told each other goodbye and went in the cars.

**This is Sakura's and Tenten's trip, if you want me to do Hinata's and Ino's trip you have to say so in the reviews and include why you want to see it, I need more then 15 of them to write it.**

"Good job on the speech,'' complimented Tenten.

"Thanks,'' Sakura replied.

"How did you figure out what to say?'' Tenten asked.

"I needed something to do when Ino was looking at outfits, I still can't believe that she convinced you too where a skirt,'' Sakura told her as she looked at Tenten wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt (the world's going to end) with a dark purple wig and green contacts.

Tenten mumbled something about killing Ino and burning skirts then she said to Sakura "I can't believe what she made you wear,'' pointing to what Sakura was wearing, a long black coat that went down to her knees, tight jeans, and a brown tank top with a black wig and brown contacts.

"But we got her back,'' Sakura pointed out, they both laughed when they remembered what Ino's facial expression was when they got Ino's outfit, black cargo pants and t-shirt that said "life without shopping is my dream" (Ino hated it and swore she would burn it afterwards), wristbands with a dirty blonde wig and turquoise contacts.

"I like what we gave Hinata though,'' Tenten put in, Sakura nodded when they remembered what they put Hinata in, blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said " the biggest mistake of my life was meeting you'', a lot of jell bracelets with a wig that was the same colour as her actual hair but it went down to her waist and blue contacts.

Neither of them talked for about an hour then Tenten asked "how did you book the tickets?''.

"I slipped away when Ino was choosing your outfit,'' Sakura replied.

"I wish I could have came with you,'' Tenten mumbled, then she asked can I drive now?''.

"You can drive on the way to the airport,'' Sakura replied, them she wondered "I wonder if the guys know were gone yet?''.

* * *

Back at the guys house…

"How long do you they're going to be gone for?'' Neji asked.

"I heard Ino tell Shikamaru that they still had to go to most of the stores so they'll probably be a while,'' Naruto answered.

Back with girls…

They had just got to the apartment and were starting to get their stuff (passports, clothes etc…). When they were leaving Tenten suggested "why don't we leave a surprise for the guys?''.

"Sure,'' Sakura said, going back inside.

* * *

Guys…

"Do you think the girls will try to get away?'' Naruto asked.

"I expect so but it's pointless to try,'' Sasuke told him.

Just as he said this Shikamaru burst in and said "the girls are gone!''.

"Relax, we'll find them,'' Sasuke told him, they tried and failed.

"They took the marks off!'' Naruto announced.

"No duh!'' Sasuke told him.

* * *

Girls…

"Think the guys found out were gone yet?'' Tenten asked Sakura.

"Most likely,'' Sakura answered.

* * *

Guys…

Naruto and Shikamaru had gone to look for Hinata and Ino while Sasuke and Neji had gone to look for Sakura and Tenten and since they had incredible speed it took them 32 minutes.

They got to the girls' apartment and were opening the door when they heard Tenten's voice say "go away".

"You two aren't very smart,'' Sasuke replied "you escape and go to most predictable place,'' then he and Neji burst in.

The voice was coming from a tape recorder which was saying "your pretty stupid, talking to a machine like that,''.

Sasuke got mad and smashed the tape recorder.

Neji looked on the computer and noticed a chunk of money recently, he recognized that it was about the amount of money you would spend on plane tickets.

"I know where they went,'' he announced.

"Where?'' demanded Sasuke.

"Tokyo airport,'' Neji replied.

* * *

The girls were going down the highway when they noticed another car coming up, inside was Sasuke and Neji!

Tenten was about to freak out when Sakura silenced her saying "they don't know yet,''.

Just then the guys weren't paying attention to where they going and Tenten yelled out without thinking "watch out!''.

The guys looked at them with smirks and yelled "found you,''.

Sakura leaned over to Tenten and told her "remember in driver's ed, to focus on safety instead of getting to the place as fast as possible?'' Tenten nodded and Sakura continued "forget everything they said,''.

"Everything?'' Tenten asked, surprised.

"Everything'' Sakura repeated. Tenten smiled and immediately started going 120 miles an hour. The guys followed but couldn't keep up with Tenten's ability to go around cars that were going a lot slower then she was.

The airport parking lot was near full but they managed to get a spot. They were running up to the entrance when the guys got to them, grabbed them then took them both to a separate section of the parking lot.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura…

"Let me go!'' Sakura demanded, trying to pry Sasuke hands off from around her waist.

"I like your old look better Sakura,'' Sasuke told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Shut up!'' Sakura told him, giving him a final push to which managed to get him off.

Sasuke held up the amulet (if you don't remember it look in the other chapters) and said "you and me are a lot alike Sakura,''.

"I am nothing like you,'' Sakura yelled out, lightning coming out of like crazy.

Sasuke ignored her comment and continued "we both like being in control, we both try hard to hide our identity from humans, and we both like having as much power as we can, face it your like me,''.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!'' she yelled, giving him a huge jolt of lightning and made him faint.

* * *

Neji and Tenten…

"I didn't know you had a preppy side,'' Neji told her, looking at her clothes, grabbing her shoulder.

Tenten shook it off and said "shut up,''.

Neji threw the amulet up in the air and caught it saying "I'm surprised Tenten, I thought that in the human world the oldest took charge but you let Sakura take control but I guess it makes sense, knowing how weak you are,''.

He pushed Tenten's buttons hard "I'm not weak,'' she yelled at him.

"Then how come you let Sakura take charge and walk all over you, face it, you are weak,'' he told her.

That was all Tenten could stand "SHUT UP!'' she yelled at him. She punched him with a fist full of lightning which made him fall back and faint.

The girls got in the airport and met Ino and Hinata.

"Hey guys,'' Ino greeted. They returned the greeting and got on the plane.

On the plane Sakura thought to herself "finally, a new life, I guess that when light turns to darkness, it can also turn back.

**That's the story everyone, hope you liked it. There will be a sequel called "Dark to light and back again" but don't expect it to come out for a while.**

_Preview…_

_"I really like him and I'm breaking up with him just because you want me to,"_

_"I came all this way for you and I'm going back without you,"_

_"How could you think he's ok after all he did to you? Don't ever talk to me again!''_


End file.
